


it's coming down to nothing more than apathy

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you feel so<br/>angryupsetdepressedoverwhelmed</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's coming down to nothing more than apathy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an older one, but I'm not sure when exactly I wrote it. It was written in magic marker, so I'm guessing I was too lazy to find a pencil or something. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> Title is from ” Over My Head (Cable Car)” by The Fray.
> 
> Disclaimer: Is this really still necessary? Don't own nothin'.

you feel so  
angryupsetdepressedoverwhelmed  
you just feel  
way  
too  
much  
because  
you feel like you're losing everything  
why can't you just be numb?  
you lost your best friend  
and everyone's trust  
because you _lied_  
(well, so did  Artemis)  
[and Kaldur]  
{but they're trusted and adored}  
(only because you)  
[lied]  
{first}  
you just wish you could be numb  
you'd rather feel nothing  
than feel everything  
(maybe that's why they don't _trust_ you)  
you _nevernevernever_ thought you'd say that  
but  
things have changed  
 **you've** changed  
and all you want is for things to be like they were before  
before the lies  
but since you can't have that  
you'll settle for numbness


End file.
